


His Imagination, Running Rampant

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His imagination runs wild once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Imagination, Running Rampant

It is completely astonishing for Eric to realise how sensual his colleague and friend really is.

He moves with such grace, his body not so frail as it seems. And he won’t break at the slightest pressure. Hell, he won’t break even if he is thrown across the room, pinned to the wall and taken roughly, bent over at the waist.

Eric imagines how sweet his voice would sound, impassioned and lusty yet hoarse from all the screaming.

“Eric-Senpai what are you thinking about?” Alan asks completely obvious to his colleague’s dirty thoughts.

Eric looks away from Alan’s questioning gaze.


End file.
